


Divine Gifts

by outherenow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Dessert & Sweets, Infomercials, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, hula hoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outherenow/pseuds/outherenow
Summary: Sam's at his breaking point, Dean's pining as usual, and Gabriel's tired of hiding.Also, there's hula hoops.And glitter.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	Divine Gifts

Sam’s body still aches from whatever Angel mojo had been used on him to turn him into the Impala. It’s been a few days since they’ve escaped the TV world Gabriel had trapped them in and Dean’s out of the motel for once to run some errands. He’s taken Castiel with him because apparently, he needs angelic help for things like food shopping, topping off the gas, hitting the laundry mat and staring soulfully but manfully into Castiel’s direction when he thinks no one’s looking. 

It’s exhausting watching those two on top of all the other crap going wrong in their lives right now and Sam appreciates the break. 

He’s tired.

But the motel is silent and Sam’s got all the hot water to himself and a hot shower does wonders for relaxing whatever weird muscles were used when he was stuck playing knight rider. 

The relaxation doesn’t last long when he stumbles tiredly back to his bed, hair still wet but he’s fully prepared to face plant into the misshapen motel pillow and sleep for ten hours. But he can’t. There’s something sitting right in the middle of his pillows that definitely wasn’t there fifteen minutes ago. It takes his exhausted brain a few seconds to catch up to what his eyes are looking at.  
There are two fancy little chocolates, the type Sam would expect to in a nice resort, like the one Jess’s parents had invited him and Jess too the summer before his senior year of college. They had been wrapped in customized wrappers with Hotel del Coronado stamped on them. Fancy and expensive and a far cry from the roach infested motels of his youth. 

These chocolates might even be even more expensive. He has a feeling the gold-plated wrappers might be real gold, spelling out the name of the cheapass motel they’d been crashing in the last two days. 

It’s a bad idea to reach out and touch mysteriously appearing chocolate in his line of work, but his life is full of bad ideas and choices, so he reaches out to pick the first chocolate up anyway.  
There’s a small little note all folded up and taped to the back of the candy. It takes more effort than Sam will ever admit to get his achy fingers to unfold it without damage. Loopy pretty cursive spelling out a short message greeted him:

Hi-a Sammy,

Having faced you two kinda dumb but well-meaning humans several times now, I’ve gotta say you need to step up your game if you wanna survive the coming days. I’ve decided, after some serious grace searching, that I’m gonna take you under my wing, so to speak. You’re welcome. I’m sure you’re practically fainting from relief right now. Consider this a small token of things to come. 

Most awesomest Archangel ever, 

Gabriel 

Sam blinked. Rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore the migraine that was starting to form. He read the letter again. Rolled his eyes and winced at how that did not improve the growing pain in his head. 

He folded the note up again, and carefully slid it into his wallet on the side table next to the bed. He picked up the second chocolate and flipped it over. Taped to the other side was ring of all things. 

Silver, real silver at, wrapped around a core of iron. He recognized two of the more common materials of a hunter’s trade on sight. 

Sam tried the ring on his thumb, and then his pointer finger until it fit perfectly down his middle finger. 

He flopped down on the bed and unwrapped the chocolate, taking small bites of it as he examined the ring in the light a bit better. It was simple but fairly wide taking up a bit more of his finger length  
than an average wedding ring would. 

***

Sam doesn’t forget about the ring, it’s weight unusual and new around his finger and the note in his wallet a constant reminder that somewhere out there the trickster archangel is running loose.  
But he doesn’t see how it’s particularly useful until he runs out of shot gun shells filled with salt and gets the iron bar jerked out of his arms after a nasty haunting in Ashville, North Carolina goes wrong. 

Dean’s across town gravedigging and will eventually salt and burn the bones but that doesn’t help Sam much in the moment, he doesn’t have much recourse left. No weapons, no back up and a young family trying to flee the house downstairs while he keeps the ghost distracted. He knows the wild punch he swings isn’t going to do any good, it’s just a desperate reflex. 

But it works, the ghost dissipating under the touch of iron passing through it’s form. 

Sam’s surprised but not stupid and he follows it with another set of punches each time the ghost reforms. 

He’s exhausted, sore and both him and the room look like a tornado has blown through by the time Dean finally lights it up. But he’s alive and really, that’s what matters in the end. 

***

They are taking a rare night off to lick their wounds. Dean’s off at a bar drinking and flirting away the fact that Castiel’s out looking for his Heavenly Father still and not all up in his personal space instead. Sam wants no part of that and needs the time away from Dean’s distrust and moods anyway. 

Cleaning guns is one of Dean’s ways of relaxing, not Sam but it doesn’t change the fact that Sam still faithfully keeps his equipment in working order and doesn’t always relay on Dean doing it for him. He turns on the TV, flips quickly past Dr. Sexy, and some trashy reality tv gameshow (two things he never wants to see again if he has a choice) to a nature documentary on whales. 

He’s rather engrossed in watching humpback whales bubble feed in Sitka, Alaska on the fuzzy tv screen when he blindly reaches into his gear pack for his next weapon. He lifts what should be a sawed off shot gun out of the bag only to find a bright orange and red SUPERBLASTER ™ water gun in his hand. 

There’s another note rolled up and stuck by the water gun’s trigger and a blueberry flavored ringpop hanging off the plastic loop protecting the trigger. 

Before Sam can pull the candy free the TV instantly switches to an infomercial that’s ten times louder than the documentary had been. 

HAVE YOU RECENTLY FOUGHT DEMONS AND OTHER SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS!? IS LUCIFER TRYING TO SPOON YOU IN YOUR SLEEP? AND IS YOUR OLDER BROTHER A BIT OF DICK LIKE MINE ARE? IS YOUR BRO AND MY BABY BRO CLUELESSLY IN LOVE? THEN YOU MAY BE ENTITLED TO SOME FREE ADVICE! Terms and conditions may apply. Not valid in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or the state of Alaska. 

A fake looking bookcase takes over the screen, the only thing on it is some haphazard National Enquirer magazines and a few other tabloids Sam recognizes from food store and drug store check out lines. Gabriel is sitting in a comfy looking office chair with his feet up on the nice wooden desk in front of him. An old time candy cigarette hanging between his lips. 

He’s got his own SUPERBLASTER ™ in hand and he pats it as he starts to speak. 

“Sam Winchester. I see you’ve already put my first gift to good use. Congrats on not being killed by your-common-run-of-the-mill ghost. That would have been very pathetic. So, I’m going to do a little demo on how this bad boy here works,” he pats the water gun again and stands up from his chair. “And then send you off to go fight evil and all that jazz some more. Let’s get started.” 

The Archangel puts the gun on the desk and snaps his fingers and materializes a pitcher of water. 

For the next 45 minutes of Sam’s life, which he will never get back, he’s stuck in a shitty motel room, watching an Archangel of the Lord show him how to fill a child’s toy with holy water, spill said water all over the desk, and then shoot it (very off center) at a target across the room. 

It’s times like these he thinks he understands why Lucifer wants to end the world.

***

Dean’s bleeding out across the room, the knife wielding demon coming in closer to finish him off. The demon wasn’t stupid enough to do enough damage to Lucifer’s Vessel, to put Sam out of commission so Sam’s able to break free from where he’s tied up. Yeah he’s got a twisted ankle and a few cracked ribs but that doesn’t stop him from grasping blindly in his weapons bag and pulling out the first thing he touches. 

It turns out the SUPERBLASTER ™ is truly very effective from over 30 feet away. 

But he’s not sure how’s he’s gonna explain this to Dean when Dean gets out of the hospital. 

***

“What does it mean he’s ‘decided to take you under his wing’, Sammy?” 

“I don’t know Dean, the note seemed pretty straight forward to me, Dean.” 

“Well, I don’t like it.”

“Just give me my damn note back Dean. You don’t get a say in this. He’s kinda saved our lives twice now.” 

“If Cas would just get his feathery ass back-“ 

“I’m going for a walk. I need some fresh air.”

***

Gabriel is sitting on a bench outside a cute little café in town when Sam finally gets tired of his walk. He’s happily petting and crooning at a dog that’s tied up to one of the legs of the bench. He gives Sam an even wider smile than the dog when Sam stops awkwardly in front of him, shuffles his feet, and stares down at the trickster. 

“I thought we could talk in person this time?” Gabe asks, despite Sam getting the feeling it’s almost an order, but not quite. “This place has a wonderful fruit tart, which is basically the salad of desserts so you can’t even complain it’s bad for you.”

“Fine.” Sam mutters, it’s at least better than going back to the motel and Dean’s anger and worry. 

Gabriel stands after one last scratch behind the ears for the puppy, and holds the door to the café open for Sam. Sam has the oddest feeling that he's on a first date. 

The pretty hostess, someone Dean would already be trying to score with, seats the two of them at a small intimate table by a window overlooking the back garden. Sam feels distinctly out of place, his long legs not fitting under the small table right and his worn jeans and plaid shirts a stark difference from most people’s more ‘Sunday best’ style clothing. 

Gabriel looks at ease, dressed in a silk shirt and vest, as he flips through the dessert menu and Sam’s stomach starts to remind him, he hasn’t eaten anything in hours, and not a real meal even longer than that. 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the grumbling sounds from Sam’s stomach and snaps his fingers. One of the café’s lunch menu’s appears in Sam’s hands. 

“Order whatever you want. This little outing is on me.” 

Sam wants to protest. Sam wants to leave. Sam wants a long peaceful nap and vacation. Sam also wants the twenty five dollar Smoked Duck with Walnuts and Raspberries salad he would normally never be able to justify the price of or avoid the endless mocking from Dean. Siblings were the worst sometimes. 

So he orders it when the waitress comes back and Gabriel orders a slice of chocolate cake, strawberry cheesecake, two eclairs, a fresh made ice-cream sandwich featuring home baked chocolate chip cookies almost the size of Sam’s hand, and the fruit tart he had originally mentioned to Sam. Plus a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Sam sticks to his glass of water. 

The waitress walks off with their order looking a little confused but knowing better than to ask. 

Sam avoids Gabriel’s gaze and stares out the window. His distorted reflection showing the tired lines of his face that never seem to go away these days. 

“How you holding up there?” There’s an undercurrent of power in Gabriel’s words but even more than that he sounds legitimately like he wants and honest answer from Sam, not just the answer he wants to be true. 

“I haven’t said yes to Lucifer.”

“Obviously, but that’s not what I asked. I asked how you were holding up?”

“Badly.” Sam drums his fingers on the table, catching sight of the ring Gabriel had given him a weeks before. “Barely. Can’t remember the last time I had more than three hours of sleep.” 

“That a Luci thing, or normal PTSD sort of thing?” 

Sam glances up and meets Gabriel’s eyes. The Archangel’s eyes are warm and fathomless and painfully sad and a thousand other things the human language couldn’t properly define. 

“It’s a both thing.” Sam’s not sure why he’s being truthful. Maybe it’s because Gabriel has very carefully been keeping him alive, childish tactics aside. Maybe it’s because he’s not looking at him with horror, like other hunters do, or with frustration, pain, distrust, and anger like Dean, or lust and desire and madness and twisted promises like Lucifer does, it’s different. It almost feels like concern, like his friends at college would feel for him before a big test except so much more. Like Jess would when he woke up covered in sweat and gasping from a nightmare. The nightmares are so much worse these days when he’s lucky enough to actually sleep. 

“Ah.” 

“Yep.” 

“What would help?”

“A peacefully night of sleep?” Sam asks sarcastically. 

“That I can do. Anything else?” Gabriel asks. 

Sam scoffs and turns back to the window, thankfully Gabriel doesn’t press the issue and Sam doesn’t have to face him until the waitress arrives with his salad and Gabriel’s multitudes of dessert.  
The salad is excellent and the best meal he’s had in what feels like years, he let’s the hum of conversation and humanity wash over him for a moment. It’s a tattered band aid over his long-frayed nerves but he’ll take it. No one’s talking about Apocalypses or demons for once. 

Gabriel, mouth full of icecream and cookie, tells him he’s welcome to any of his desserts. 

He’s not going to admit it out loud but the fruit tart is rather tasty. 

When the food is gone, and Gabriel’s settled the check true to his word, they both get up and head out the door. 

Sam doesn’t know what to say as he stands on the side walk next to the Archangel, blinking into the bright afternoon sun. 

“I had something else in mind to give you, but you’re a hot mess right now and won’t properly appreciate my genius and creativity so that can wait. Bend down.” 

“What?” Sam asks. Feeling like he missed something important. 

“Bend down so I can send some of my grace to your mind to protect you as you sleep tonight. Duh. You asked for a peaceful night of sleep. As awesome of a vessel I’m rocking right now, it’s not built for reaching to tall places. Bend down, Sam.”

Hands that feel like warm stone, strength and power, gently press against the sides of his head. 

They are still standing in the middle of the side walk, it’s a beautiful day out and the people all walking stare at the odd sight Sam and Gabriel make. Sam shifts uncomfortably but Gabriel spares the onlookers no glance. 

“That should last you for a few nights. Sweet dreams.” 

Sam opens his mouth to respond, but Gabriel is already gone. 

***

Sam crawls into bed when he gets back to the motel despite it being early still. Dean glances at him but doesn’t say a word. 

Almost fifteen glorious hours later Sam wakes up to the sound of Dean using all the hot water in the shower. 

Fifteen hours of Lucifer and nightmare free sleep. 

***

He gets another two nights of peace before whatever Gabriel did to him starts to break down. It happens slowly though, Lucifer pushing away what bits of grace his baby brother had bestowed upon the hunter. 

But the sleep has done wonders for both his physical body and his soul and he wakes up covered in sweat and fear and the tiniest little taste of hope. 

***

Demons are becoming way to common and exorcisms are hard and painful to do day in and day out. 

Sam’s idly checking his email on his phone after a particularly nasty one where the host hadn’t survived. He’s crammed into the back seat of Baby and trying his best to get some rest. They’d been to tired to drive far and had opted for pulling over in a remote side road. Dean’s asleep in the front seat, tossing a bit but sleeping better than Sam can. 

There’s a new email from an unknown address and normally Sam would put it in the spam folder but dontshootthemessanger@archangel.net is on the nose enough for him and his sketchy religious knowledge to open the email. 

It’s an audio file and Sam scrambles in his pockets for the cheap headphones he’s got somewhere. 

Gabriel’s voice filters through, but the words aren’t English, and Sam doubts they are human in origin. He listens to the whole file, close to ten minutes of audio but it doesn’t help give him any insight as to what it is. He plays it again because it's oddly relaxing and and he's able to fall asleep to the sound of it in his ears. 

***  
Castiel is back. Not for long or for good, and he’s looking a lot rough around the edges but Sam’s not stupid enough to say that to Dean’s face. 

When Dean grudgingly leaves Cas’s side for the first time since Cas arrived Sam asks him to listen to the audio file. 

Cas does and stares unblinking at Sam the entire time. 

“I can’t translate it into English. It is not even the same as Enochian, but it is as ancient as the universe and older than I am and should be useful in banishing demons.” 

“So it’s an exorcism rite?” 

“That does seem to be the purpose of it. It is beyond my powers or knowledge to be more certain. But it won’t bring you harm. It’s design specifically to guard you.” 

“Oh.” 

***

Even Dean’s not even mad that Sam’s getting more gifts the first time Sam tests it and it works banishing the three demons that had found the brothers and leaving three confused and rather disgusted, but living, humans behind. 

Dean just gives Sam a sideways assessing look as they drive down the highway. 

***

It’s a windy and freezing night. The wind being the worst of it. It keeps fucking up their salt lines and letting this week’s vengeful spirit get too close. Sam’s been putting Gabriel’s first gift to a little too much use for his liking. The grave is only half dug and they’ve got to make it through hours more hard work while fighting off the spirit. 

They make it but they are both too exhausted to even climb out of the grave until they had both taken a short nap. Even the devil himself isn’t enough for Sam to wake up until dawn is creeping over the edge of some of the tombstones. 

***

He gets a text from an unknown number as soon as they make it to a motel to shower and sleep. The first text is of a blue hula hoop. The second is a picture of a restaurant back of kitchen sized box of salt. The third picture is taken at a very strange angle that probably involved Angel mojo of some sort but it clearly shows Gabriel filling the hula hoop full of salt. 

The fourth text is Gabriel asking what color hula hoop Sam thought Dean would like?

The fifth text is Gabriel with a smarmy grin proudly showcasing the finish product. The caption under the photo reads: Salt lines, now wind resistant. Easy DIY product for the budding hunter in any family. Parental supervision required. Do not allow children under the age of 10 hunt ghosts alone. 

Sam shoves his head into his pillow to hide his snort of laughter from Dean. It’s the first time he’s laughed in a long time. That tiny glimmer of hope Sam’s been desperately holding on to grows a little bigger.

When he can finally contain himself he texts back: Dean’s needs a hot pink one. Maybe with some sparkles. Go wild. 

Gabriel answers immediately: oh you say the sweetest things sam winchester. this is why you’re my fav 😊 

***

There’s an angel in their motel room and it’s not Castiel. 

Dean’s glaring. But. But. But. 

More correctly there’s an Archangel in their motel room and Sam can’t help that seeing Gabriel lounging on one of the twin beds munching on a bag of M&M’s from the vending machine down the hall eases the tension from his shoulders quite a bit. Make that a lot. 

“Hi boys, I come bearing gifts. So stop scowling at me Dean-o, I’ll even let you open yours first. Sorry Sammy.”

“I’ll survive somehow.” Sam says dryly but with a smile. 

“I know you will you brave, way too tall, little soldier, I know you will.” Gabriel licks slightly melted chocolate from his fingers before sitting up. 

Dean’s glaring at both of them now, until Gabriel snaps his fingers and what can only be the salt filled hula hoop appears out of nowhere right over Dean’s head and lands over him and finally at his feet. It’s got wrapping paper and a bow on it. Sam takes a closer look. The paper is Christmas wrapping paper and has little angels playing horns and harps all over it. 

Sam has to hold back laughter for the second time this week. 

Dean’s staring at it in disgust and horror, and Gabriel winks at Sam over Dean’s head as he crouches down to pick it up. 

“Well, go on Dean open it.” Sam says with glee, nudging him with his elbow when his older brother doesn’t move. 

With a long suffering sigh, Dean rips the paper off. Instantly his hands are covered with hot pink and Lime green glitter that flash even in the motel’s shitty lighting. He’s covered in glitter by the time he gets all the paper off of the hula hoop. The hot pink with neon lime star pattern hula hoop. 

Sam’s not even trying to hid his laughter, but he does pull out his cell to take a photo. It earns him another wink from Gabriel and a series of hand movements that make Sam think Gabriel wants a copy of the photo for himself. 

“What the hell is this?” 

“Salt filled hula hoops.”

“Seriously what the fuck?”

“They’re for haunted houses and stuff. I made one for Sammy too. Chill.” 

Gabriel hands the blue one from the texts over to Sam who takes it as it as soon as it fully materializes from who knows where. It still a goofy stupid idea that they may never use, but Sam has a feeling they’ll break down and give them a test run in the field at least once. And to Dean’s horror it will probably work well. 

"Why the hell is mine pink?"

Noone bother's to answer Dean. 

“Thanks.” 

Gabriel smiles up at him and Sam realizes he’s never thanked him prior to this. 

“Seriously, thank you.” He waves his free hand, the one with the ring. “Thanks. I don’t think I ever thanked you before.” 

“To be fair, I probably had to make a few amends towards you myself. So, you’re welcome Samuel.”

Gabriel seems to take a deep breath, a human throwback to years of hiding among them. Sam knows better. Knows that Gabriel's voice is older than time and hands that can hold even Lucifer at bay-even if it's just for a few nights. 

“How do you boys feel about having an Archangel on your side?” 

Dean sputters at Gabriel’s question but both Gabriel and Sam are ignoring him. 

“Shush Dean, I’m really just asking Sam here what he thinks.” 

“You’re gonna let the other angels know you’re back?” 

“Yeah I think it’s about time. Plus, I think you need a heavy hitter on your side, and I’m about as awesome as you are gonna get. It’s time for me to see my family again and get them off your back a bit.” 

Dean’s scowling but not like he normally does. He kinda reminds Sam of Dad anytime John would find Dean off with some girl in their teen years. 

“I’d like it if you stuck around.” 

“Awesome. I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought they kinda made Gabriel into a much weaker character than he should have been. Here's my modest attempt to keep him in character but give him a bit more of staring role than the tv show ever did. Along with a bit more power in-line with this Archangel status. 
> 
> Also comments are awesome and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Vaguely based on the tumblr meme of lists of things that make hunting easier for Sam and Dean.


End file.
